Childhood Friends
by LOVIN'themSKITTLES
Summary: Tsuna and Chrome were childhood friends except Tsuna and everyone else knew her as Nagi back then, now Chrome is Tsuna's mist guardian, not knowing they were friends, while Tsuna, this whole time, thought his friend was dead. Will they ever remember!


**Here it is! My next story! Hope you guys like it! I don't really see any fanfics on Tsuna a nd Chrome, and I thought I should make one:]**

**Tsuna again just became Vongola boss, and he's 17 in this story. If things seem a little confusing I understand, but I'll explain it later on in the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr! T.T**

**Please enjoy! **

.

.

.

"Nagi! Look what I found!" A fluffy-haired brunet called, as he ran towards his childhood friend. In his arms was a black cat, with giant yellow eyes. He was almost to Nagi when he tripped over, well nothing. The cat jumped out of his arms, and Nagi picked it up.

"Dijoubu, Tsuna-kun?" She asked, running towards him.

"N-Nag-i, my k-k-k-kne-!" the young boy tried to say but was crying too much.

"Huh?" The indigo haired girl asked in confusion. "Can you repeat that?"

"My kne-kne-kne," the crying brunet tried to say again. Nagi slapped him in the back, and he finally managed to say, "KNEE!"

Finally knowing what the heck he was talking about, she grabbed his hand that was holding his knee and moved it out of the way so she could see the wound. "Oh no, it's bleeding! I'll go get a teacher!" Just as Nagi was about to, some other kids walked over.

"Hahaha, dame-Tsuna has a girlfriend!" said one of the boys, who had glasses and a weird shaped head.

Nagi and Tsuna's eyebrows both twitched at the thought. "HUH?"

"He's such a loser, he tripped over nothing!" Another kid said, who had a donut in one hand, and was scratching his butt with the other.

"Eww, he's dating that freak, Nagi!" The last kid said; he was apparently their leader.

Nagi was about to say something back, she was used to protecting Tsuna, that it almost came naturally now. "Leave her alone!" shouted the dame-child. She looked at him in surprise and was amazed. For once, she was the one being protected, _aww_ _my dame-child's growing up_. She crooned at the thought.

"Shut up, you're an eyesore!" one of the kids shouted and shoved Tsuna into Nagi.

"Don't worry Nagi, I'll protect you!" He said fearlessly, and stood up, and pushed the kid down.

"Get off me! You no-good loser!" The kid said, and pulled Tsuna's hair. Nagi was just standing there, not sure if she should jump in or not. She didn't want to ruin Tsuna's pride, so she decided to take care of the two dumbasses that were watching the fight with blank faces.

She kicked the one that was eating the donut in the shin, and he fell down. Then she looked at the other one and he flinched. She walked over to the poor kid who looked like he might piss himself, and kicked him in a place no boy should ever be kicked, that's right, in the face. They both started crying, and they ran inside.

Meanwhile, Tsuna looked like he might actually be winning, but the kid got a hold on Tsuna and pinned him to the ground, but Tsuna shoved him off. Where was the teacher, weren't they supposed to stop these kind of things. The bell finally rang, and everyone was beginning to go back inside. But being an ass, the kid grabbed the cat, Nagi was holding. The black cat, scratched his face, and he dropped it and the cat ran away. The kid yelled something they couldn't understand and ran off.

"Come on Nagi, let's go get it." She thanked him for sticking up for her, as she helped the brunet up, which he returned with a warm smile. She could feel her cheeks warm.

"Tsu-kun! Mommy's here, time to go." A lady with short-brown hair, who resembled Tsuna a lot, called.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll go find the cat." The indigo girl said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Um, Nagi? Since your parents always pick you up late, do you want to come to my house?"

"No it's ok, they'll be here."

"Well ok… um, bye Nagi, I'll see you tomorrow." And the brunet ran inside the kindergarten building.

As for Nagi, she went to look for that black cat. _Hmm, what was that saying about black cats?_

An hour had passed by already and everyone had already went home, even the teacher. Nagi sighed. The cat jumped out of a bush and walked in front of her into the street. "There you are!" She was about to walk into the street. _Maybe I should have gone with Tsuna-kun after all,_ she thought.

Suddenly a car drove out of a corner and came strait for the black cat. Without hesitation, she jumped into the street, grabbed the cat and flung it out of the way of the oncoming car. She whipped her head around to see headlights. There was a loud metally sound as the car made impact with Nagi. Right before she blacked out she heard a faint scream, and a thought popped in her head. _Bad luck._

~*~ Tsunagi ~*~

Chrome's POV-

I quickly put on my Kokuyo uniform, and strapped on my black boots. I don't want to keep the boss waiting. I ran past a nearby broken mirror, and caught a glimpse of my bed hair and cringed. "I have to fix my bad sleeping habits." _Maybe that's why his hair is always so gravity defying._

"OI! CHROME? WHERE ARE YOU-BYON?" yelled a noisy blond haired boy.

"Ken, you're too noisy, I'm still asleep!" A boy said with slight anger to it. I caught a glimpse of the clock and noticed it was already eleven thirty. "I'm late!"

"OI! CHROOOMEEE? BREAKFAAAS-OWWW!-BYON."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"Oh no, Ken awakened grumpy Chikusa again." I sighed.

I tied up my purple hair into a pineapple shape, grabbed my bag and trident, and ran out of my room.

"Gomene Ken, Chikusa, even though you went through all the trouble to get me food, I have to go." I said but couldn't help but drool over my favorite snack, chocolate, sitting on the table.

"Fine-byon. The only reason I get you food is for Mukuro-sama." Ken grabbed some crackers, and went and sat in a corner, and pouted.

"Don't listen to Ken, it's okay, next time then." Chikusa said, and pushed up his glasses only a nerd could pull off. (A/N: haha I'm a nerd tooXD)

I said my thanks, and left Kokuyo and hopped on the bus to Namimori.

The Namimori theme song was playing. I picked a seat and sat down. As I looked at the surroundings, I could feel my eyes drooping, and I yawned. "Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up that late working on my illusions, but I want to show him how hard I've been working!"

A familiar brunet popped in my head with a goofy smile on his face.

I smiled, and I felt my cheeks warm. After all, I haven't seen him in weeks since he went on vacation with his family. (A/N: Not the Vongola famiglia, Tsuna's actual family.)

Slowly, I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

End of Chrome's POV-

"HEEEIIIIIII!" Chrome looked down to see a very frightened brunet with blood dripping out of his nose.

"Eh?" Why was she sitting on the boss? Suddenly she felt something squish her left boob, and she looked down again at the boss and blushed.

"What? No, I-!" Before the young Vongola boss could explain, Chrome slapped him so hard his neck made a cracking sound. She realized what she did, and got off Tsuna. She noticed the other guardians were watching, and they saw her slap the brunet.

"Gomenosi!" The mist guardian bowed to her boss over and over.

"Bitch! How dare you slap Juudaime!" He pulled out some bombs from his inside pocket of his tuxedo.

"Gokudera, I thought I made you empty all your bombs before we left!" exclaimed a very upset brunet.

"Sorry, Juudaime! In order to protect you, I need my bombs!"

"I don't want your pro-" Tsuna tried to say, but was cut off by his right-hand man.

"Don't worry, I'll blow her up for you!" yelled the bomber.

"There's no need!" Tsuna was yelling now too. Gokudera was about to throw when Reborn was getting bored of the comedy act and decided to intervene.

The little sun archobaleno jumped in the air, and came down at inhumanly fast speed. If you would've blinked you would have missed Reborn kick Tsuna right in the stomach. The little baby came down so hard a large crater appeared in the ground. All the guardians sweat dropped, and stepped back a few feet away from the baby and his victim.

"ITAI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT REBORN? AND WHY ONLY ME?"

"Dame-Tsuna. The boss should be able to handle anything, including his guardians. Looks like you still need training." Reborn teased.

"Wait, what happened? Why was I on Tsuna?" Chrome asked, confused. Reborn stepped on Tsuna's face, jumped and landed on girl's shoulder. He whispered something in her ear.

~*~ Tsunagi ~*~

All the guardians were dressed and ready for the party later. Even Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, and I-pin were there too. Now all they had to do was wait for Chrome, and get her a dress.

"Where is she? It's already twelve!" exclaimed a pissed storm guardian.

"YEAH, WE'RE EXTREMELY LATE!" yelled an obnoxiously loud boxer.

"Don't worry Oni-san, she'll be here!" Tsuna tried to calm Ryohei down.

Tsuna decided to check to make sure everyone was here, and had NO weapons. The last thing he wanted was Nono (1) getting a heart attack from some surprise explosion or something.

Gokudera looked fine. Though, did his pockets look a little bulgy? Oh well, whatever. His hair for once was pulled back and he wore a tux like his other guardians.

Yamamoto, his rain guardian, looked the same as usual. His short, spiky black hair was the same, and a giant smile was plastered on his face. Nothing new. But there was something, different, but Tsuna couldn't tell what it was.

Ryohei, also still the same, was still yelling. He grew out his hair a little so his hair wasn't really turf-like anymore, but Gokudera had other nicknames that Tsuna's not going to mention since this is rated T.

Kyoko-chan looked even more beautiful than usual. She wore a light-pink frilly dress that was just below her knees, and had a white scarf. She pinned her bangs back, and her hair was longer now, just below her shoulders. She caught him staring and waved, he blushed and waved back.

Tsuna hated to admit it, but Haru looked stunning too. Her hair was down and she had a giant flower pin in it. Her dress was sleeveless and was all red, and was a little above her knees. Tsuna quickly turned away, not wanting Haru to catch him looking in their direction, and her saying something embarrassing like she always did.

It was weird seeing Hibari in a tux, since Tsuna always saw him in his Namimori uniform. Hibird was perched on top of Hibari's head singing the Namimori anthem, while Hibari was glaring at the loud sun guardian. "I definitely don't want Hibari-san catching me!" The brunet shivered. Unfortunately, like it always happened, Tsuna would say something, and the opposite would happen. The dangerous skylark caught him looking at him, and Hibari gave him the angriest look he'd ever seen someone could make, exceptions for Hibari. "Look away! Look away!"

He looked around until his eyes stopped on a certain eight year old, with a not so huge afro as it used to be, but things were still stuck in it, and Tsuna still wondered how Lambo could keep all the junk in his hair… Good thing he made sure Lambo had no dangerous items like grenades, guns, the ten-year bazooka, etc. in his afro before they left, because it looked like Gokudera and Lambo were fighting again.

The brunet sighed, _keep your head high Tsuna! Nothing bad's going to happen! Nothing bad is going to- _

Just then the bus finally pulled in. Sadly though, instead of a girl in a Kokuyo uniform there was a guy, whom Tsuna knew all too well.

"Mukuro-san, why are you her? Where's Chrome?" The young Decimo asked.

"Kufufufu~ she just fell asleep and I thought this would be a great opportunity to possess you, young Vongola." Tsuna's eyebrows twitched.

"Um, Mukuro, we're kind of in a hurry so can you-!" Said person had tackled Tsuna to the ground, trident two inches away from Tsuna's face.

"Back off herbivore, it's my prey." An angry cloud guardian said.

"Eto, it has a name." Mukuro tried to say but received a kick in the face.

The grudge-holding cloud guardian unleashed his tonfas out of his tux. _Really? How does he have those, I could've sworn I took them, _Tsuna thought.

"Move out of the way now herbivore. I need to bite this person to death!" Threatened Hibari, which made Mukuro and Tsuna flinch. "They haven't bitten something to death in a while." _He treats them like pets._ Tsuna exclaimed mentally.

Unfortunately for Hibari, he didn't get the chance. Mist appeared everywhere, hiding Mukuro and Tsuna. Mukuro, bent down and whispered something in Tsuna's ear. "Next time, I swear I'll take over your body, young Decimo." Tsuna shivered. Now making sure Hibari could hear, Mukuro said, "And I will certainly make your cloud guardian beg on his knees for mercy again."

Hibari charged at the mist. Mukuro's voice seemed to be extra annoying today.

"Kufufufu~ till next time…" and with that, Mukuro's voice disappeared. Hibari was really pissed now. Thanks to the herbivore his prey got away. He really needed something to hit right now. He looked at Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna gave him a blank expression… "WHA? NOT ME! NOT ME! TASUKETE(2), REBORN!" The brunet exclaimed once he finally got it.

Reborn smirked, "Come on Dame-Tsuna, show Hibari who's boss."

Finally the mist dissipated revealing a sleeping girl laying on Tsuna. Hibari stopped, he respected Chrome, since she had to deal with that pineapple a lot, and walked away. But not before giving Tsuna a 'I'll deal with you later, and it will hurt' look.

Tsuna looked down and looked at Chrome, and blushed. He 'HEEEEIIII'ed and Chrome woke up."

~*~ Tsunagi ~*~

"I'm sorry Tsuna, for Mukuro causing you trouble." Chrome said and bowed again.

"No, it's okay, really!" Tsuna said flattered.

"Chrome-chan!" Haru and Kyoko said at the same time. They both ran over to her and hugged her almost knocking Crome down.

"Come on, let's go find a dress! Ne, Haru-chan what color should we get?" Kyoko asked. The brunette answered, "Let's get a purple dress!" Tsuna's eyebrows twitched, and he was pretty sure everyone else's was too. The girls were once again in their own world, it was almost as bad as when they talked about cake.

"Um, we're going boss! Take care!" Chrome was so happy right now, she hadn't seen Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan in a long time, so she didn't realize it when she gave Tsuna the biggest smile she possibly could. She ran off with her girls, not noticing her boss's face turn a rose red, mouth open, not knowing how to respond. _Was she really that cute? I've never seen her smile like that before, it's so- _

..WADA!"

_Nani?_ _Was that Oni-san's voice…_ He kept looking at Chrome as long as he could before the three girls disappeared around a building.

"SAWADA!" This time Ryohei was right by Tsuna's ear, and things led to other things, and before Tsuna knew what was going on, all his guardians had their weapons out. Gokudera was saying something along the lines of, "I'm going to blow your fucking head off for screaming in Juudaime's ear!" or something like that, Tsuna couldn't really hear well thanks to his sun guardian.

Yamamoto was blocking Hibari's attacks with his Shigure Soen Ryu, he pulled from his sword pouch, slinged around his back. _Seriously? How did I not notice that?_ The brunet face palmed himself.

As for Lambo, he was throwing little purple things around. Tsuna couldn't really tell what they were since the little cow kid was far away, but he had a pretty good idea what those little purple things were and what they could do. Before the grenades could explode, Tsuna sprinted for the ones he could reach in time. He didn't want to cause a disturbance in the neighborhood like they always used to do when they lived here. The brunet threw them as hard as he could in the sky and there was a loud explosion.

Sadly the ones he couldn't reach exploded and sent him flying into his skylark guardian. Not realizing who he ran into, Tsuna got up and dusted himself off. He stuck out a hand for the person he collided with. "Gome, I'm sorr- Hi-Hi-HIBARI? GAHHHHH!"

"Now you've done it, Dame-Tsuna." A baby sitting on top of a fence said, sipping his espresso. "Where'd you get that?" Tsuna asked dumfounded.

"In one of my secret hideouts." Reborn answered smoothly, and took another sip. "But I thought you said you got rid of them once we left to Italy!"

"You also thought all your guardians didn't bring their weapons. You should stop believing everything everyone tells you." Reborn answered almost in sync with his no-good student. "Now Hibari, hurry up and get this over with so we don't miss our jet."

"Of course," Hibari said, and smirked his evil smirk.

"HEEEIIIIIIIIII! NOOOOO!" And the brunet ran off, followed by his skylark, his bomber, his boxer, his swordman, and his annoying brat.

"DON'T TOUCH JUUDAIME!"

"YEAH! WE'RE TRAINING TO THE EXTREME!"

"Haha, this is fun."

"Give me candy Dame-Tsuna!"

"I'll bite you to death!"

"I'll meet you at the jet. Don't be late or else." Reborn called after his guardians, and disappeared into one of his many secret hiding places.

~*~ Tsunagi ~*~

"Chrome-chan how about this one?" Kyoko asked. She held a violet purple gown with a heart-shaped hemline that was sparkly. There were cuts on each side of the dress that would show off her legs.

Chrome blushed, "Isn't it a bit too revealing?"

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Kyoko said, and ran off to find another dress.

"Do you like this one?" Haru asked. In her hands was a short dress that was purple on the top half and black on the bottom half. It had a pretty rose on one of the straps. Kyoko came back with another dress.

"Oh, it's really pretty… um, do you think Tsuna… would like it." Chrome turned her head away from the two girls, so they couldn't see her blush. Unfortunately there was a mirror right there, and they could perfectly see how red Chrome's face was.

Kyoko and Haru both stared at her through the mirror, not saying anything. _Oh no, were they mad at her, did they feel the same way about Tsuna the way she did?_

Smiles both appeared on the girls faces. "Congratulations, Chrome-chan!" Kyoko said happily.

"We're so happy for you!" Haru practically screamed.

"But I thought you guys liked Tsuna too." Chrome asked.

"I did, but I gave up after awhile. It's not good for a maiden's heart to go after someone that doesn't love you back!" Haru exclaimed. _Um, what?_ Chrome sweat dropped.

"And I always saw Tsuna as a brother." Kyoko admitted.

"Actually now, I'm going after someone else, but it's a secret." Haru said.

"Haru-chan tell us!" Squealed Kyoko. Chrome had to admit she was curious too.

"Well, what about you Kyoko-chan? Is there anyone you like?" Haru crooned.

She got the reaction she wanted when Kyoko's face turned bright red. "Um, no I don't like anyone." She tried to say, but both Haru and Chrome, were not convinced.

"You're lying! It's written all over your face!"

"We were talking about Chrome remember!" Kyoko tried to change the subject.

"Oh right! Okay let's split up, and find a dress that will knock 'em dead." Haru said.

"Yosh(3)! I'll go check over here!" Kyoko said excitedly.

"I'll go check over here!" Called Chrome who was already looking through some dresses. _I really hope Tsuna likes the dress we choose to get._ She giggled as she imagined her bosses face.

~*~ Tsunagi ~*~

"Alright, I think I extremely found the right one!" exclaimed a red-head.

"Haha, Kyoko you're starting to sound like your brother!" Haru laughed, as she and Chrome walked over to said person.

"Eh? Oh no, his stupid catch phrase is stuck in my head!"

"It's ok, now show us what you found. I cant wait!"

Kyoko moved out of the way so they could both see what she found. They both blushed in satisfaction. "This is so cute! I love it!" exclaimed Haru.

"It's up to Chrome-chan though. Do you like it?" asked an anxious Kyoko.

The indigo girl could only nod, she had no words to describe how much she loved the dress. "Okay! Time to make Tsuna a man!" They both giggled, while Chrome just stood there confused. "What do you mean?"

.

.

.

**First chapie of second story done-_-|||**

**FINALLY! I stayed up all night working on it, because I was so excited to post it^^**

**Please review, and please no flames. That is all.**

**Nono – ninth **

**Tasukete – Help me!**

**Yosh – means sort of like getting pumped.**

**Also I already have in mind who Haru will end up with but I have no clue who Kyoko should be with, so this is where you come in, please vote who you think, Kyoko should end up with. Not Tsuna, since this is a 2796 fanfic, but I like the pair 2795 too! **

**P.S. cant believe First month of summer, gone!:'( I've done nothing how sad… but hope you guys are having a fun summer!**

**~Chibi-chick27 out!**


End file.
